The 3rd Orthomyxoviruses Research Conference will be held in Cambridge, England, July 28th-31st, 2005. The meeting is intended to provide a platform for young scientists around the world to share their latest discoveries in orthomyxovirus research. The first two conferences were held in Texel, The Netherlands, in November of 2001, and in Florham Park, New Jersey, in August of 2003, and were each attended by young scientists from Europe, the U.S., Russia, Japan, and many other parts of the world. This year we expect around 75 attendees from a similarly diverse geography to join us in England to exchange ideas, initiate collaborations, and foster relationships with senior scientists in the field. Since it is the intention that experimentalists present their own work, we encourage graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty to present. Senior scientists are encouraged to attend the meeting to participate in discussions and interact with other scientists. We welcome abstracts covering all fields of orthomyxovirus research. Session topics will include evolution and epidemiology, ecology and influenza in animals, structure and replication, genetic manipulation of influenza including reverse genetics, immunology, new approaches to vaccination, pathogenesis including virus host interactions and viral bacterial synergism, diagnostic approaches, use of antivirals, and implications for bioterrorism. The conference will be held at an easily accessible but exclusive site providing an intense weekend of interaction and exchange of ideas. Worldwide problems due to influenza including the certainty of an incipient pandemic, continuous economic losses from avian influenza, and the threat of bioterrorism make this an important topic for present and future study. The aging of the current leaders in the field of Orthomyxoviruses speaks to the urgent need to recruit young scientists to the field of influenza virus research. The purpose of this proposal is to provide funds that will allow promising young investigators to interact with their peers and develop a commitment to this area of research.